i'll never leave you
by Sakura13-Sailorfoxx
Summary: if this guy made a promised to you and left to go with someone else would stay and wait or would you love someone else. Hakuoc, Sasunaru, Sasukeoc


I'll never leave you (LD)

Haku made a promise to a young girl just so that he could be with Zabuza, but ever through Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi think and know that he is dead a horse and carriage comes what does it mean?

I'll never leave you

"Sensei, is hake really dead?" Naruto asked

"I'm afraid yes." He said

Team 7 watched as Zabuza killed and dismember Gato's men one by one and return just to say sorry to Haku.

"Ever after all this hen still was Haku to for give him?" Sakura said.

Just as Sakura said that a horse drawn carriage came up. Then a young girl appeared.

"Please no, not Haku." She said. With tears of ice falling form her face she ran to him. She placed his head in her lap and tried to wake him but to her astonishment it didn't work.

"What happen to him?" she Questioned.

"Haku died trying to save Zabuza" Kakashi said

She ripped open her shirt just to get to her heart. She took a kunai from Haku and cut across her heart to get to it. And gave some to Haku

"Sensei, what is she doing?" Naruto asked.

"She's a spell caster." He said

Haku coughed for a while, the then open his eyes.

"S-sakura is that you" he said.

"Yeah it me." she said

"Why does my heart hurt?

"Because I gave you some of mine."

"But you know that not good for you."

"So, it was to save you"

After she said that Haku sat up and tried to stand but collapsed back in to her lap.

"You 're in pain my love."

She carried his body in the carriage unhitched one of the horses and told the driver to go back to the palace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself to you. My name is Sakura Inu and Haku I my lover" She said.

"Why did you do that to Haku?" Naruto asked

"Because me and him made a seldom vow to always protect each other."

"But Haku is a shinobi. He's not allowed to have a relationship." Sakura said.

"If you follow me I'll explain."

She got on horse back and led them to her Ice Palace

"So Lady Sakura how long has it been?" Kakashi said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kakashi-sensei we don't even know this girl. So how is it the you know her?" Sasuke said.

"Sakura or the demon of Ice as she is known by used to be a Jonin in the Leaf village just like you guys."

"So what happened?" Sakura asked.

"She had to quit to go back to the village hidden in the Mist."

"But why is she a Ice demon."

There was a long silence for the moment and then Sakura Inu answered.

"The reason why is because of my father, he was a Nine tailed Ice fox demon. So when he and my mother got together they created me Princess Sakura Inu, the Ice fox demon."

She had a worried look on her face.

"You know," Kakashi said trying to break the silence, "what should we call our Sakura?"

"How 'bout forehead" Naruto said laughing

"I don't think so smart ass!" Sakura said

"I have a idea, why don't you call me by my last name Inu."

"Sounds okay to me." Kakashi said

They wee almost to her place when the noticed that the grass they were walking on was starting to turn into ice.

"Why is this happening to the grass?" Sakura asked.

"It's a barrier" Inu said.

"What kind of barrier?"

"It's a ice barrier, it keeps any shinobi of the mist away by freezing them."

"You have nothing to fear you seem way too strong to let anyone come after you" Sasuke said.

"That's right Sasuke but theirs is a reason for everything."

Soon they came upon the entrance, a bridge led into the palace also on Ice.

How can you have all that ice but then again its' not cold in here?" Naruto asked.

"The same way that is not cold outside of my barrier. I have the temperature set to the temperature of my body, if I get sick then it drops and everything and everyone will die from the freezing temperature." She said.

They were greeted with the up most respect. While the others were overwhelmed with it, Sakura Inu went off to find Haku. She asked a few of the maids where he was but they didn't know. After looking for an half-hour she found him, sleeping in her bedroom. She decided not to bother him but she ended up going to sleep right next him. With gleaming eyes in the corner Sasuke saw all of it.


End file.
